


Night Watch

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is fine, but Gibbs still keeps watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _It’s gonna be a long night/Only the coffee remains/Bets on the long shot_ (“Story Time”, by Trout Fishing in America)

Gibbs didn’t let himself relax until every last test result had come back— the y. pestis germs were dead, and Tony was recovering. 

He sent everyone else home, despite their protests and pleas, and sat in the stiff plastic chair next to Tony’s bed. Without the threat of spreading the plague, Tony had been moved to a regular hospital room, but they’d given him a private one, at the end of a long hall with several empty rooms in between.

One of the nurses had found Gibbs a legal pad somewhere, and he started writing up his case notes, listening to the steady beep and hum of Tony’s monitors.

He had no doubt that Tony would be all right. He had even less doubt that Tony would be up and moving long before the doctors thought he should, and back to NCIS the second he thought Gibbs would let him.

Tony made a noise in his sleep, a barely-audible snuffle against the pillow, shuffling restlessly until Gibbs rested a hand on his blanket-covered ankle and he settled immediately.

The older man took another swig of his coffee, ignoring that it had long since gone cold, and went back to his notes.

THE END


End file.
